


I'll Play You A Broken Tune

by undeadasleep



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, I'm crying, M/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadasleep/pseuds/undeadasleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows you don't play with fate.<br/>Everyone knows you don't ask too many questions.<br/>And everyone knows Dan Howell is a broken boy.<br/>But not everyone knows that Phil Lester is his angel in disguise.<br/>But at the end, when Phil's love can't get any stronger, Dan will whisper five words:<br/>"I'll play you a broken tune."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Play You A Broken Tune

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble in my head!! but now it's a story!! so enjoy!!

Dan rarely played piano. At least, that's what Phil thought. In the six years they'd lived together, Phil had only heard the younger play four times, despite how frequently Dan had to get said piano fixed. Phil didn't know if it was because Dan was scared (he laughed at that thought), or if he was just wanting to keep it private (probably so). That's why it startled him to arrive home at one in the morning- much too late for him, but normal for Dan- to the sound of the piano filtering through the dark apartment.  
Phil hadn't meant to stay out as late as he did. He had got caught up with his mum; she was always one to talk. Not that he minded. He loved her rambling. But he couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty; he had no doubt Dan was waiting for him, worried sick. It was natural for the two, being as close as they were, to frequently worry if the other didn't check in when they stayed out. Then again, they never really went anywhere without the other.  
Light peeked from the crack of Dan's door, and if Phil looked closely, he could see a glimpse of his best friend hunched over the piano keys. Should he watch? No, that would be creepy. He shook his head and went to pass into his room, but the sound of Dan's voice joining into the piano's delicate tune made him stop. This time, he didn't think about it. He walked over to Dan's door, opening it wide enough for him to lean against the doorway- thank god it hadn't creaked.  
Dan didn't notice, not even when Phil giggled under his breath. The older took a moment to admire the younger, a small smile on his lips. Dan was in one of Phil's tacky Christmas sweaters, the pastels looking much too odd but so beautiful in contrast to Dan's pale skin, and his typical skinny jeans. His brown hair was a curly mess, as they both sat inside and did nothing all day. Phil sucked in a breath. Dan was so beautiful. It hurt Phil's heart a bit.  
“No, Dan, that's wrong!” Dan spoke to himself with irritation, his eyes narrowing at the keys in front of him. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing back the fringe that stuck to his forehead. “I need to find my writing book. Didn't I write these notes down?” He pushed himself up from his chair, earning a loud noise from the piano and a squeak from Phil.  
“Ph-Phil!” Dan gasped and quickly slammed down the cover to his piano. Phil felt a pang of hurt at that- not that he would admit it. Did Dan not trust him? They knew everything about each other; how was this any different?  
“Hi!” Phil replied chipperly, ignoring how hard his heart was hammering, ignoring the sweaty palms that had no right to be sweaty. Nothing was wrong. Dan seemed a bit startled, sure, but wouldn't he be too? Phil had just snuck up on him. “Sorry I'm home so late. Mum and I had a great chat and I couldn't just leave her midsentence!”  
“Oh. Right. I understand; I love your mum. What did you talk about?” Phil's cheeks flushed as Dan leaned against the piano, playing with his fingers nervously. He needed to lie. He couldn't exactly tell Dan that he was the subject of the conversation, not with how excited his mum was at the prospect of seeing the boy again. He needed to lie. But Phil was rubbish at lying.  
“You!” he exclaimed, blurting it before he could process his own words. As Dan's cheeks went red, Phil ducked his head in embarrassment, rushing to continue, “She wants you to come with me the next time I visit. She misses you too, you know. She almost loves you more than me.”  
“No one can love me more than you, Phil. Especially not your mum,” Dan retorted with an over-the-top eye roll. He quickly went back to shuffling around his room, going to find his writing book as intended. Phil relaxed then, smiling fondly. His friend seemed tense, and Phil was curious as to if it was because of him, or because of something else. He assumed it was because of the piano.  
He was wrong. So mindnumbingly wrong. Not that it mattered.  
“I'm gonna go to bed, bear,” Phil said, yawning as he spoke. “You should too. You know your five a.m. to three p.m. schedule isn't healthy.”  
“I know, Phil. I'll go to bed as soon as I find my book.” (Lie.)  
“Love you, bear.” Exhaustion hit Phil like a wall, and he turned to stumble from the room when Dan turned him back around and hugged him tightly. Phil giggled sleepily and relaxed into the boy's arms, laying his head on Dan's chest. He felt Dan's heart speed up, but he was too tired to assume anything of it. Phil would never admit this to Dan, but his arms felt more like home than their flat did. He was tempted to ask to stay with Dan for the night. He found himself pouting when his best friend pulled away, but it was quickly replaced with a wide smile when Dan said, “Love you too, Philly. Go to sleep.” (Truth.)   
Phil giggled and went to his room, closing the door behind him. He slipped out of his jeans before falling on the bed, letting out a content sigh as he fell asleep.  
Little did he know he had helped Dan more with three words than he should have been able to. Little did he know that Dan finished his song because of him.  
The piano had never sounded more brilliant than it did when someone in love played it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is short but they'll get longer


End file.
